Esa lengua se la comio el gato
by chidorisagara
Summary: la proxima vez me vere obligado a arrancartela-dijo mitad en broma y mitad serio. quiero verte intentarlo-lo desafio. no me tientes Rukia. "es que no se da cuenta como la miran en la calle"


.

.

.

Rukia estaba muy concentrada, trazaba lazos finos y juntos sobre el papel, una pequeña porción de su lengua estaba fuera de su boca, pegada al labio, como si estuviera analizando su trabajo con la misma.

Y eso era muy tentador para Ichigo, aunque en esos momentos tenia el ceño fruncido, en el tiempo junto a ella descubrió lo mal que dibujaba, y no perdía oportunidad para reiterárselo, solo que ella hacia caso omiso a sus palabras "cuando tenia suerte y no recibía un gran golpe como recompensa"

No entendía la extraña manía de la chica en dibujar conejos, comprendía lo mucho que le gustaban, pero hasta consideraba que tenia una habilidad para transformar a las personas en animales con dos orejas largas. Pero sin duda Rukia se estaba esmerando en este intento de dibujo…

Lo que el no sabia es que Rukia si tenia algo de conocimiento en los bocetos, hace poco había conseguido mas conocimiento se esforzó profundamente para hacer trazos mas perfectos y suaves, no apretar la punta del lápiz, deslizarse con cuidado y sutileza sobre la hoja, perfeccionar lo mas que se pueda el dibujo y sobre todo, antes de dibujar, tener en mente (o ver) lo que se quiere plasmar. Pasos que dedujo con cuidado, después de tantos intentos fallidos podía reconocerse como experta en fracasos.

_Rukia… guarda esa lengua-apunto Ichigo con un ligero temblor de voz, esa enana lo estaba volviendo loco con el sensual y para nada intencional movimiento de los músculos de la lengua; Rukia lo observo con una ceja alzada, pues estaba sentada en la cama y él frente a ella en el suelo.

_¿te molesta?-pregunto con inocencia, moviéndola de un lado a otro, solo para molestarlo, Ichigo reacciono inmediatamente, se levanto de un brinco y ante su sorprendida mirada la cogio de la nuca, acercando su cara, Rukia rápidamente guardo el asunto en discordia.

_la próxima me veré obligado a arrancártela-dijo mitad bromeando mitad enserio.

_quiero ver que lo intentes.

_no me tientes Rukia…

Su voz sonó tan capaz que por vergüenza volvió a centrar su vista en su dibujo, unos detalles mas y estaría terminado, sonrío con alegría y procedió a dar los últimos trazos, Ichigo solo la observo en silencio, recriminándose por sus acciones, debía reconocer que deseaba a la enana.

_ya esta!-el grito de jubilo de la morena logro hacer que concentre su vista en lo que tenia en sus manos, pues antes, de una manera perdida su mirada viajaba en su vientre.

Achico los ojos para ver mejor, en la hoja blanca en el centro de ella, veía a Rukia, y le sorprendieron enormemente dos cosas:

Había podido notar a simple vista que se trataba de ella.

Y como si fuera el Apocalipsis lo que había dibujado no era un conejo.

Era un boceto bastante bueno de ella, con un vestido caminando por la calle, el sol estaba alto, debía Ser el atardecer, y mas atrás.

La tercer cosa que lo sorprendió:

Detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminaba él, con una digna cara de perro celoso, mirándole la espalda con el ceño fruncido.

_¿que mierda significa eso?-pregunto alarmado, una vez que la maldita dibujaba bien y a el le tocaba la cara de idiota.

_no te asombres Ichigo, es así como siempre estas, no le veo ninguna equivocación-dictamino observando su obra maestra con orgullo.

_joder Rukia, parezco un novio celoso!-grito con la cara sonrojada, ¿Por qué ella siempre lo ponía de esa forma a toda hora?

_¿admites que me vez como tu novia Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto con el fastidioso tono meloso y una sonrisa de medio lado, ese descerebrado podía enredarse solo.

_n-no! Te equivocas!-grito.

_mmm…. No te creo-declaro dejando el dibujo sobre el escritorio.

_¡piensa lo que quieras, de todos modos no es algo que me importe!-grito enojado con ella.

_a mi tampoco, ya bastante se rumorea en el instituto-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ichigo se dirigió con pasos inseguros hacia el dibujo, quería revisarlo, lo tomo con una mano.

_maldita enana, parece que me estuviera viendo, es que no se da cuenta de cómo la miran en la calle.-con un gruñido aterrador dejo caer el dibujo al suelo, ahora mismo le haría saber a Rukia que el único que podía mirarla de esa manera era él…

_Y se lo __dejaría bien en claro._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola: es cortito, lo se, pero en lo personal me gustan las historias cortas o como quieran llamarlas, espero que les guste también ;)_


End file.
